Love at First Sight
by KNSJ
Summary: My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. I hope I have love at first sight when I get married to a stranger. (Rated: T-M. Cowriter: DMSJ1995. We don't own the Winx Club and the show Marriage at first sight.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is a Winx Club collection. If you want to read any of the others here they are Our Risky Choice, Our Love Grows, Passion Grows, Love Blooms, and Fate Reasure Me. This will be our first Winx Club stories. I am co-writing this with DMSJ1995. We base this off of Marriage at First Sight. Let us know what you think. Reviews=Love.)

My love life was trust in other peoples hands. I told them about what I was looking for. They told me they will find me a perfect match. I hope I have love at first sight when I get married to a stranger.

I waited for one of the experts to see me. They have called me earlier in the day to ask to see me. I was so excited. I might actually get married soon. I really hope that this meeting is to tell me that they have found me a match.

"Bloom, it is so nice to see you again." Dr. Pepper said.

"It's nice to see you too." I said with an excited smile.

"Well, I have some great news. We have found you a match and you are going to be getting married in one week." Dr. Pepper stated.

"One week? Wow." I said shocked that soon.

But I was going to be meeting my match in one week at the alter. This is going to be so exciting. I got up from my seat and said good-bye to Dr. Pepper. In one week everything is going to change and I am excited about it.

*Sky's POV*

I could not wait to meet the experts today. They told me that they had good news to tell me. I knew exactly what the news was. They have found me a match to marry.

"Dr. Logan, it's great to see you." I said giving Dr. Logan a hug.

"It's nice to see you as well Sky. Well, you probably know what we are doing here. We have found you a match and you are getting married in one week." Dr. Logan explained.

I did not know what to say. I was feeling a lot of emotions about it. I was really excited when she said that. I can't believe that in a week I will have a new adventure with someone that I don't even know.

"Wow, this is great. Thank you Dr. Logan. I am excited to start this." I said smiling a big grin.

"You're welcome Sky. We are excited of you as well. We will talk to you soon." Dr. Logan stated and we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're welcome Sky. We are excited of you as well. We will talk to you soon." Dr. Logan stated and we went our separate ways.

I took my shuttle back to my planet. As I travel I think about everything that has happened. I could not believe that it was real. I felt like I am in a dream and I do not want to wake up from it. I felt a jolt and noticed that we were at Eraklyon already. I walked to meet up with my friends to tell them the news. I thought it would be better if I told them first to have them with me and then talk to my parents.

"Yo Sky what is this important news that could not wait?" Riven asked.

"Well, the thing is I have been chosen to be one of the luck men to be married in a week to a complete stranger." I said.

"Wait, what?" Layla and Krystal asked together.

"Yeah, I am getting married to in a week. Remember when I told most of you that I was going to be doing this experiment. Well they have found me a match. You are looking at a soon to be married man and I want all of you there. I want my future wife to meet my friends at our wedding." I explained.

"Well, you know we all will be there for you dude. Have you told your parents yet?" Brandon stated.

I smiled to my friends. This is something that I was pleased to see. I was glad to have my friends behind me. Now I just have to go and tell my parents. This was something I was nervous about. I walked into my home and went to find my parents. I had to tell them about my news.

"Mother, where are you?"

"We are in the ball room dear." I hear my mother say.

I walked into the ball room to find them both in the ball room with three other people that I do not recognize. There was a man that was about around the same age as my father and the women was around my mother's age and they had another women that could be a little bit older than me. They were all looking at me when I entered the room.

"Mother, what is going on?" I looked around the room to find some type of answer.

"Sky, you are back. Where have you been?" My father asked.

"I had a meeting to go to. There is actually some news I have to tell you." I stated.

"We have some news to tell you as well son." My mother stated excited. I did not say anything. I wanted to find out what they were going to say to me before I told them my news. "Well son, this is Diaspro and her familly from Quartz." My mother started.

"Nice to meet you all. But mother what does this have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"Diaspro is your fiancé." My father spoke up.

"WHAT?!" I did not know what to say. "I can't marry her." I spoke up.

"What do you mean you can't marry her?" My mother asked.

"I can't marry Diaspro because I am going to be getting married to someone else in one week." I spatted.

I could not believe that my parents were going to do an arrange marriage. I know that this experiment was like an arrange marriage but I am going to be marrying someone that is someone that I am looking for. I trust the experts, I do not trust my parents. They think about the kingdom more than their son.

I could tell that Diaspro was nothing I was looking for in a women. She may look proper but I want someone that is themselves and not all about their looks or how they think they should act. I want someone down to earth and cares for others.

"What do you mean you are getting married in one week son?" My father asked getting me out of my thoughts.

"I told you before that I have done this experiment to match me up with someone and we are getting married. I was just told that the experts have found me a match." I explained.

Seeing everyone's faces was priceless. Of course my parents forgot that I was doing this. They always ignored me on what I want to do. If it was not for the kingdom then they do not care on what I thought.

"You are what?" My father screamed.

"I am sorry Diaspro but I am not going to be marrying you. I am in a commitment that I want to do. I choose to do this experiment and I am going to do it father. I told you and mother about." I explained.

I walked away from my father to get some fresh air. I did not know what to do but I knew I had to talk to someone. I took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Dr. Pepper speaking."

"Hi Dr. Pepper, its Sky." I spoke up.

"Sky, what can I help you with?"

"I have a problem." I started to say.

"What is it? Please tell me you are not getting cold feet and rethinking about all of this." Dr. Pepper asked concerned.

"No, I want to do this. But I just go home and there is a problem. My parents have done an arrange marriage for me. I have told them that I was going to be doing the experiment and I am needing some type of advice one this." I explained over the phone.

"Well Sky that is a problem. But if you are still serious about the experiment and told them that you are going to be married soon. Then we are just going to have to take one step at a time and explain to them why this is important to you. You have clarified that you are not going to marry the other person?" Dr. Pepper asked.

"I have told them all. The other woman is here with her family. So they all know about my decision and I am not going to back down on it. I will be doing the experiment and I am going to be getting married in the end of the week. I will defiantly talk to them right now. Thank you Dr. Pepper."

I hanged up the phone and walked back into the ball room to meet up with my parents and Diaspro and her family. They were still where I left them and they were talking about me.

"You promised me that my daughter would be marrying your son." I heard Diaspro's father scream.

"Well sir. My father may have promised you that but I did not agree with any of it. I may be the prince of Eraklyon but I do make my own decisions. I am sorry that my father promised that but I have made a commitment to myself and I am going to be doing the experiment." I started to say.

"Son, you need to think about your kingdom. Not this silly nonsense." My father said.

"But father you need to understand how important this is to me. I am going to be marrying someone I am going to meet for the first time in my life at the alter and I want to know if you and mother are behind my decision. I am going to do it with or without your permission."

"If you are asking me for my blessing and to be there at your wedding. Then I am not sure son. I am unhappy with you." My father stated.

"Well father. I am sorry. But this is my decision and I am going to be doing it. If you want to disown me then I understand but please understand me. I love you both and I care for my kingdom but I need to live my life. Father please understand that I am making a big decision and I need my family behind me." I spoke the truth.

I could see that they were unsure on what to say. I know that I just spoke my heart to them. I care for everyone in my kingdom and I only want the best for everyone even my parents. But I needed to do something for myself and I know that this is something I want to do.

"Son, I am here for you no matter what. I would love to come to your wedding and meet this lovely girl that will be my daughter in law." My mother said giving me a hug.

"Thank you mother. Father?" I said looking toward my father unsure of what is going to happen.

*Bloom's POV*

I skipped into my house to see my sister and my parents there. I could not wait to tell them the news but I needed to get my other parents there so I can tell them both at once. It is my dream to have both of my parents to be there for me. I watched as a portal opened up and there was Stella with Vanessa and Mike.

"Mom Dad!" I said running to them giving them a hug. "Thanks Stella. I owe you one. I will see you and the others in the village later." I said watching Stella leave to go shopping like always.

"What is this about Bloom? Why do we all need to be here? Is everything alright?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't worry, everything is just fine. I just have some amazing news that I wanted to share to all of you." I started to explain. I took a deep breath and said,

"I am getting married in one week. The experts have found me a match."

Daphne ran over to me and gave me a hug. She was so happy for me. She have been there for me through the whole time. I could not have asked for a better older sister then her.

"I am so happy for you Bloom. I told you that they would be able to find you a match." Daphne said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh. My little girl is growing up. I can't believe this." My mother Marion said.

"Wow. When do we get to meet this man?" Mike asked.

"Agree. When do we get to meet this luck man?" My father Oritel said agreeing with Mike.

I smiled at how great both of my parents get along with each other. Since I found my real parents and got Domino back to where it should be I could not have asked for better parents then Mike and Vanessa and Marion and Oritel. This is my family and I want my husband to understand how important family is to me.

"The thing is you are not going to meet him until the wedding day. I don't even know who he is until I am at the altar. But I just have a feeling that everything is going to be great. I just know it." I said smirking.

"If you think everything is going to turn out great then I am so happy for you dear." Marion said giving me a hug.

"Thanks mom. But now I have to go and tell my friends. If Stella finds out by someone else she will flip out." I said leaving to meet up with the others.

I walked down to the café in Domino's village. It was nice and peaceful here. You could feel the positive energy here. I cared for everything and everyone of my kingdom. I entered my favorite café to see my friends in the corner. I walked up to them and said,

"Thanks for meeting me here. I have some great news to tell you all." I stated.

"No problem girly. I could tell that you were excited about something when I dropped Vanessa and Mike off to your place. Is it about the experiment?" Stella asked.

"Yes it is!" I said with a pause. I had a huge grin on my face. Everyone's face was either shocked or excited but they all were happy for me.

"No way. You are getting married soon?" Roxy asked.

"I am getting married in one week. I want all my friends to be there to meet my husband with me and I want you girls to me my bride maids." I said.

"We are all so happy for you Bloom. I can't believe you are taking on such a big adventure but it is going to be so romantic when you see your husband for the first time and you both fall in love with each other. It will be love at first sight." Flora said lovely with a sigh.

"Wow, Flora who know that you would be so romantic." Musa said laughing.

"The question is who is going to be your maid of honor?" Stella asked.

"We all know that answer already Stella." Mirta said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It is going to be Daphne. Then your runner up is going to be Stella, if there was such thing as a runner up." Tecna stated the facts.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the boutique with my friends and mothers. I wanted them all to be there to help me figure out what I was going to have my girls to be wearing the bridesmaid's dresses and I wanted their help to pick out my bride dress. This was all becoming real from me. Every day I wake up and something new comes to my mind. I can't believe that this is happening and I love having the support behind me.

"Hello, welcome to Love Blossoms." The clerk said. "So how can I help you today?"

"We are here to find bridesmaid dresses and a wedding dress." My mother Vanessa said.

"Alright, who is the bride?" The clerk asked.

"I am. These are my bridesmaids with my mothers." I said.

We walked around grabbing thing off that we thought would look good with the theme. The clerk was very helpful. She listened to what I was looking for and showed me them. Then she also gave me some ideas or dresses that would work.

We walked to the changing room and the clerk asked,

"What can you tell me about your fiancé?"

I could hear the girls giggle at that question. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at them. I did not know how to explain this to a stranger.

"Well the thing is," I paused and thought on how to phrase this. "I don't know anything about my fiancé."

"Wow, really. Is it like an arranged marriage?" She asked quietly so my mothers would not here her.

I laughed at that response. I know that the clerk recognized my mom Queen Marion from kingdom Domino. I smiled at her and said,

"It is not an arranged marriage. Don't worry my mother and father do not agree with that. They rule their kingdom with love. You did not offend anyone." I told her before she could apologize for her question.

The clerk just smiled at me and put the dresses into the changing rooms and came out. I told the girls to try on one of them and to make sure that they were all different. The girls had tried on different dresses and the clerk was very helpful.

"So how do you not know anything about your fiancé? If it's alright to ask." She said.

"It's alright. I am doing this experiment where I let experts match me up with someone and then I will be meeting him at the altar on our wedding day." I explained to her. She gave me a confused look. I knew exactly what she was thinking. "I know that it sounds like an arrange marriage. But I told them what I was looking for in a man and everything about my life."

After a few dresses and a lot of laughs I finally found the dresses for the girls. They all came out for the dressing rooms with the same dress on. We all started to laugh because they were trying to try on their favorite one.

"Well, I guess we all know which one is our favorite by a land slide." I said smiling at the girls.

The dress that they were wearing was a strapless dress that hugged from the top. It went to the knees and was very flowy. The dress was mauve color with the ribbon belt that tied in the back was wine. I thought they all looked wonderful in them. While they went to the back I pulled out my phone and called Dr. Levkoff to talk to her.

"Hello, this is Dr. Logan Levkoff." She said on the other line.

"Dr. Levkoff, it's Bloom." I said.

"Oh Bloom, it's nice to here form you. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I am right now looking for bridesmaid dresses and my bride dress. When the girls were trying on dress I was thinking of my fiancé and I just thought about what if he has some girls in his family or close friends that want to be in the wedding. I was wondering if I could surprise them in some way to have them wear the dresses of my bridesmaid are wearing. So that they can feel welcome." I explained.

"I think that is so sweet Bloom. I will see what I can do and try to make this possible for you." Dr. Levkoff said.

I smiled to myself and got up to try on some wedding dresses. I walked out of the dressing room smiling. I knew that this was the one. I did not need to try on any other dresses. I fell in love with this one.

"Bloom you look amazing!" Stella said excited.

"Sweaty, this screams you. I think you do not need to try on any other one. This is the on." Vanessa said.

"I totally agree with you mom. This is the one." I said turning around.

The dress was gorgeous. It fit me perfectly. It showed off my body just right, it was slimming and touched the floor. The dress was lacey and had sleeves that were perfect. It hugged me in the right places and I could defiantly see myself walking down the alter in this. It was simple but elegant.

*Sky's POV*

I walked with my friends to the tux shop. We were getting fitted for our tux today. My parents insisted that I have the royal designer to do it but I wanted to go in town or to Magix for my tux. I brought my girls with me to get their option on the tux. Let me explain who my girls are, they are my best girlfriends that are like sister to me. There is Layla and Krystal. Both of them fit into the group great. We walked into the shop to see the girls already there. I smiled at them and said,

"How did you get here before us?"

"The only way is that you are late like always. You told us to be here at one o'clock and it is one thirty. So you boys are half an hour late." Layla said smiling.

I did not know what to say. I felt bad that they were waiting for us for half an hour. I looked toward the boys and Helia said,

"We owe you one girls."

"Yeah you do. But it is alright. We already started without you." Krystal said.

We looked at both of them confused. The girls smiled at us and said,

"We would like to introduce you to Markus. He will be fitting you and showing you designs that will work for you." Krystal said.

"Well, your friends her have been very busy and I think you will like what they have picked out of you today. I wish they worked here for me. I think I am going to keep these designs in mind for the future customers." Markus said walking back to the back.

We were impressed with all the options that were there for us. Those girls really do know us, mostly me. We took turns to try on the options and the girls stood there watching. After a while we all have agreed that our favorite option was going to be a tan jacket as well as the pants with a white shirt and blush tie.

"Told you they were going to pick my option." Layla said jumping up and down excited.

"Yeah, yeah. You won. Here you go." Krystal handed her some money and grumbled under her breath.

We all laughed at them. They were too cute when it came to them bickering and messing around. You would have thought that they were sisters the way they acted. We walked down the street to get some dinner before spitting our ways. My phone started to ring and it was Dr. Levkoff calling,

"Dr. Logan Levkoff how can I help you?" I asked.

"I have a question for you." Dr. Levkoff said.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked.

"Do you have any girlfriend or sisters that want to be in the wedding?" She asked.

"Yes I do. There is Layla and Krystal." I said confused but there must be a reason.

"Alright thank you. I will talk to you soon." She said hanging up.

I wanted to ask why she was wondering but it probably had to do with the wedding. I caught up with my friends to go to dinner and just put that call in the back of my head. I would worry about that later.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. I am so nervous. I cannot believe that I am going to be meeting my wife today. I was sitting in my hotel room with my friends. The girls just went to get changed into their dresses. The guys were course on what the dresses looked like. Layla and Krystal did not even know.

"What do you think?" Layla asked coming out from the bathroom.

"Wow, you look beautiful babe." Nabu said walking over giving her a kiss.

"Awe thanks baby." Layla said smiling.

"Are you ready dude?" Riven asked sitting down in a chair.

"It is all becoming so real. I am so excited and nervous." I truthfully stated.

We heard a knock on the door and Layla answered it. My mother walked in with one of the experts. I smiled when I saw my mother here. I glanced behind her to see if my father was there with her but he was not. I sighed in disappointment but whatever happens I could not be upset because this was my day to meet my wife and I was ready for it.

"Mother, I would like you to meet one of the experts. This is Greg." I introduced him to my mother.

"It's nice to meet you. I wanted to come and see how you are doing." Greg said.

"I am doing alright. I have something for her. Can I give it to you to give it to her?" I asked taking a small bag out for him.

"I can defiantly give it to her. Here is a card so you can write her a message. But do not sign it. She cannot know who you are until you are at the altar." Greg explained.

I took the card and sat down to think of what to write. I want to write so much and all I could think of is a few things.

*Bloom's POV*

I sat there while I got my make-up down. I was thinking of everything that has happened this week. Where this all started. I cannot believe that it all started with a call saying that I have a match. This was going to be a beginning of something new. I was so nervous. I am so scared that he does not like me at all or that the experts were wrong and matched me with someone that is totally opposite of me.

"Calm down girl. Everything is going to be alright." Flora said smiling.

"You're right. I can't wait for this to be over and have meet him already." I said smiling.

"Just think, he is somewhere in this hotel waiting just like you." Musa stated.

I knew that already. I have had that in my mind the whole time. I could not believe it at all. This was all going to be happening in a few hours. I could not believe it. I am actually going through this. I was ready to do it and I was ready to meet my husband. We heard a knock on the door and Flora went to get the door. There was Greg with a bag.

"Greg, how nice to see you?" I said smiling.

"It's good to see you too. I am here to see how you are and making sure that everything is going smoothly. I also have something for you from your husband." He said handing me a bag.

"I have something for him. Could you give it to him?" I asked.

"Of course. Open yours up so everyone can see what it is." He said grabbing the bag from me that I had for my husband.

I took out the card and read it out loud,

"To my soon to be wife,

I cannot wait to see you for the first time. You have to be as crazy as me to do this experiment. I am ready for this adventure to start with you and me. I wanted to give you something that you can put close to your heart. Hope you wear it today. I shall see you soon my dear."

I took out a box that had two hearts that linked together with a little diamond in the top corner. It was beautiful. I smiled at it and put it on.

"Well, he already knows how to get to your heart." My mother Vanessa said smirking.

We all laughed at that. Hearts were my signature symbol. It really is amazing that he got me this heart necklace for me. I just hope that he likes his gift. I put a lot of thought into it. Greg left after a while so that I could get dressed and ready for today.

*Sky's POV*

I started to get ready for the biggest moment of my life. The boys were sitting around asking me questions to get my mind off of all of this so I would not get stressed out. I heard another knock on the door and it was Greg again.

"Did she like it?" I asked.

"Yes she did. I actually have something for you from her." He said handing me the bag.

I took it and sat down on the corner of the bed. I took the cared out and started to read it,

"Dear soon to be Husband,

I can't believe both of us are doing this. It is going to be a roller coaster ride. So I hope that you are not afraid of heights. If you have any nervousness right now, I totally understand. But if you are having cold feet here is something that can help you keep your mind on the goal."

I laughed at the card while I took out a pair of socks that said heat enforcers. I put them on with a laugh. She had a sense of humor. That is something I like about a women. He looked at his friends and said,

"What do you think?"

"Well, she has a sense of humor. That's a good thing. She will fit into the group already." Layla said smiling.

The moment was here. It was time. I walked into the doors to see the whole room packed. I looked from my left to my right side. I saw my friends and family as well hers. I went to the front of the room and smiled to everyone. I was becoming really nervous. The last group of people were in and there I saw my father coming with…..


	5. Chapter 5

The last group of people were in and there I saw my father coming with Diaspro. I did not know what to do now. My father had brought the girl that I was supposed to marry to my wedding. This was not happening. I did not know what to think right now. I looked over to my friends and you could tell they were as surprised to see her as well. It did not take that long before the doors opened. There came in the bridesmaids. They came to the bride's side of the room and I could recognize a few of the girls as royalty.

"You are going to love her. She is hot!" The blonde hair girl said. I recognized her as Princess Stella from Solaria.

I smiled to her and said,

"Well, thanks you everyone for coming and standing behind the both of us in this decision. I hope that this brings both of our families together."

Right then the doors opened up and there she was, the most beautiful girl in the world. I watched as she walked down the aisle with two men at each side of her. She gave each of the men a kiss on the cheek. She faced me and the preacher said,

"Sky I would like you to meet Bloom. Bloom I would like to introduce you to Sky."

My smile grow even bigger. To tell you the truth, I have had a crush on Bloom since I saw her at Alfea but I never got the courage to ask her out or anything about it. This was fate bringing us together. This showed me that the love I have found at the beginning is now connecting us together.

"Do you Sky take Bloom to be your lofty wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." I said.

"Do you Bloom take Sky to be your lofty wedded husband?" The preacher asked Bloom.

"I do." Bloom said without any second thoughts.

"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife. Usually this is where you usually kiss the bride but since you just meet each other," The preacher started to say but got interrupted by Bloom. Bloom said,

"Why not."

Before I could realize what she met by that she had grabbed my face and kissed me. I started to kiss her back and you could hear my and her friends whopping and whistling. When the kiss was done we faced the crowd. I looked over to Bloom and could see a smile and a blush on her face. I thought it was cute that she was blushing. We walked down the aisle together and went to an area so we can talk.

"So you know who I am and I defiantly know who you are Prince Sky." Bloom said to me.

"Yes I do Princess Bloom. This is interesting how fate brought us together like this." I said to her.

"Yes it is. But I think fate has a funny way of bringing two people together that are meant to be. Do you believe that?" Bloom asked me.

*Bloom's POV*

I watched Sky be nervous around me. I thought it was cute. Who knew that the experts were going to match me with the guy of my dreams? I had liked Sky since I have met him at Alfea and he knows everything that I have been through. I could not ask for a better match then him.

"I do believe in that. So tell me things about you that I don't already know." Sky said with a smirk.

"Well, you know about my past with my parents. I have been in princess training since I have been out of Alfea. Daphne and I have decided that I should be the next queen of Domino instead of her. She loves teaching at Alfea and I did not want to take that away from her. How about you Sky?" I told him.

"Well, prince training as usual. But I do need to tell you something that is going to effect the both of us now. It's about my father." Sky started to say.

"What about him?" I asked confused.

"Well, when I started this experiment my parents did not remember me telling them about it. So they went behind my back and promised me to someone else. He did an arranged marriage to Princess Diaspro but I told my parent, her and her parents that I was not going to marry her and that I was already engaged to someone that is you. He is not all that happy with my decision about it and brought her here to our wedding with him. I didn't want to bring this trouble onto you but I guess this is what my father wanted and he thinks he can change my mind but he didn't and I am glad that I have decided on this. But it's alright if you don't want to deal with it. It's my problem and I will deal with it." Sky told me.

I did not know what to say. This was something that I did not know how to deal with but he is my husband now and I was not going to turn my back on him for nothing. I grabbed his hand and said,

"We will deal with this together. You are my husband and I am your wife. What is your problems is my problem and we will go through this together. Do you understand me?"

Sky smiled and said,

"How am I so lucky to have an amazing wife like you? I am so glad that you are my wife."

I smiled at him. He was exactly who I am looking for. Fate really did bring us together where we belong. I looked at him and said,

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. What is it? You can tell me anything and I will never share a soul." Sky told me.

"I have…


	6. Chapter 6

"I have had a crush on you since Alfea." I confessed to Sky blushing a little bit.

I could not believe that I just told him that. I became a little bit embarrassed by it. I looked away from Sky but he just put his hand under my chin and faced him. He was smiling at me and then leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in to deepen the kiss. But we were interrupted with a cough. We both turn around to be faced with Sky's parents.

I started to blush at being caught by my parents- in- law. Sky smiled to his mother and father and said,

"Mother father, let me introduce you to my wife Princess Bloom of Domino. Bloom these are my parents King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon."

"Oh son, you do need to be so proper. No matter what your father says." Sky's mother, Queen Samara said.

"He did it right Samara. You should do it the proper way to represent your kingdom in the highest way." Sky's father, King Erendor stated a fact about kingdom royalty.

"It's nice to meet you both Queen Samara and King Erendor." I said politely.

"Oh, Bloom dear please just call us by our first name. Samara and Erendor will just be just fine. So Bloom it is nice to meet you. It has been forever since you have been back in the magic world. How is it back in the Magix?"

"Well Samara, I have been in Magix for a while. I went to Alfea and I got to know Sky when I was there. But we lost contact when I finished Alfea and went back to my kingdom on Domino. I have been there since now. But a few times I went back to Earth to visit my adopted parents Mike and Vanessa. So I have been in Magix like I said." I explained to Samara.

She was surprised to what I had to say. I smiled at them and Sky looked at his parents and said,

"We better get going. We have other guest to greet. So we better get going."

They walked to doors that lead to the party. Right when the DJ screamed,

"Let's put our hands together for the new couple Sky and Bloom."

We walked into the room and saw everyone cheer and clapping for them. I smiled at how there was so many people that support us. Then I turned to see Sky's father whispering something to Diaspro. I was worried what he was saying to her. You could see it on her face that they were planning something.

Sky looked over to his father and then back to me. He whispered into my ear and said,

"You are the one that I choose not her."

I smiled at him. Sky could make me so happy and I know that we are going to do just well. This is going to be an adventure and a roller coaster but I know that we can do it together.

*Sky's POV*

I looked over to my father and knew that they were planning something. But I know that I would not choose Diaspro for Bloom any day. I lead her over to my friends to introduce them to my wife. Bloom motioned for her friends to come over. Sky looked at his friends and said,

"Bloom let me introduce you to my best friends. Guys I would like to introduce you to my wife Bloom."

"Hey let me introduce you all to my friends Stella, Roxy, Musa, Tecna, Flora, my sister Daphne, and Mirta. These are my best girlfriends." Bloom introduced my best friends to them.

"Well, let me introduce you to my friends. The boy are Riven, Timmy, Helia, Brandon, Nabu, my cousin Thoren, and Roy. These two beautiful girls are Layla and Krystal." I introduced to Bloom and her friends.

"We call Layla and Krystal, his little girlfriends since they are the only girls of our friends group." Brandon said with a laugh.

I grabbed Bloom's arm and took her into the hall. We left our friends to mingle with each other. I could tell that there was some soon to be couples to be created by this. I looked to Bloom and saw her smirk.

"That was an evil little plan that you had there." Bloom said smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with an evil smirk.

We looked into the room and saw that our friends have spit up into small group to talk. Bloom dragged me back in and onto the dance floor. We started to dance and have a good time. I was not going to let any of this destroy Bloom's special day. We enjoyed the rest of the night together. This is going to be an adventure of a life time for us and I was ready for anything, as long as I had Bloom by my side. We would get through it together.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom took me over to four adults talking. I recognized them as Bloom's parents. She hugged her mothers and fathers. She turned to me and said,

*Bloom's POV*

"Mom Dad, this is Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Sky these are my parents King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino along with Princess Daphne my sister which I introduced to you earlier. These two are Vanessa and Mike my other parents from Earth."

"It is very nice to meet you all, you're Majesties." Sky said with a bow.

I smiled and was about to say something about being proper but my mother, Marion spoke up and said,

"Oh Sky, you do not have to be that proper. But we are family now so that is not needed. You can call us Marion and Oritel. Just like Mike and Vanessa would like to be called by their first names."

Vanessa and Mike nodded in agreement. I smiled as Sky said,

"Of course Marion. I totally understand."

We talked to my parents for a while and then we went to mingle with some of the other guests. I was talking to Stella's mother when she had this discussed look on her face and said to me,

"You should watch out for that one. She is no good news."

I turned to see who she was talking about and the person she was talking about was Diaspro. I nodded and started to walk over to Sky. He was talking to her and his father. I did not want to eavesdrop but I was in the ear range of hearing them.

"Bloom is my wife now father! You and Diaspro is just going to have to deal with it. I am married to her. I do not want to be with Diaspro. She is an ungrateful spoiled brat. She just wants the money and she does not care for the people. That is the difference between Bloom and her. Bloom doesn't care how rich I am or that I am a prince. She cares that about her people and she is going to love and care for our people as well. She will be a great queen of Eraklyon." Sky stated.

"I would have to disagree with you son. We know nothing about this girl. She is a stranger to our kingdom and to your mother and I. At least we know who Diaspro is and her family. Diaspro would be a better queen for Eraklyon then Bloom. Let's go and talk to these experts and tell them that you want to get a divorce with her now."

"NO FATHER! I will not divorce Bloom. I am in love with her and I know that she will be a great queen of Eraklyon. Mother seems to like her and you know her parents King Oritel and Queen Marion. You use to be close friends. Is this because of you choosing your planet over theirs? If so, you know Oritel and Marion forgave you while ago and does not blame you. Why can't you be happy for me father?" Sky asked.

I could see that there was a crowd forming around them. I could see Sky's mother Samara across of the group and she walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to the middle of the scene. Sky turned around when he saw his mother coming with me.

"Now you listen here Erendor. This is Sky's and Bloom's special day and you should not be creating drama or a scene now. I am glad that Sky has found love and that it is this girl. Even if Sky did not marry Diaspro, are you not happy that he married into another kingdom? One that was good friends with once." Sky's mother said in front of everyone.

I could see my friends and family standing there watching this happening. I stood by Sky and I spoke up,

"King Erendor, I know I was not the one that you wanted your son to marry but I do love your son with all my heart. I could not have asked for a better husband then Sky. Can you not see how happy he is? I really do hope that we can see eye to eye."

"Well, I can see that this has already been settled but I would like to talk to my son in private thank you very much." King Erendor spoke up looking at everyone.

Everyone went back to the ball room and started to dance and have a good time like nothing happened. I looked over to my mothers and they could see the worry in my eyes. They came over and said,

"Don't worry dear. Everything is going to be alright. You just wait and see."

I smiled and told them that I was going to get some air. I just needed to clear my head. But that they should not worry. I was going to be right back. I walked out into the hall and I could hear Sky, his mother and father talking. I could even hear Diaspro's voice as well. I was not surprised at that.

I knew that I should not be listening but I couldn't help it. I stood around the corner to listen.

*Sky's POV*

I looked at my father and then to my mother. I then spoke up and said,

"There is nothing else to say father. I am going to stay married to Bloom and hopefully after this experiment that we will be married forever. You cannot change my mind."

"Well, you think I can't change your mind. We will see about that, if you do not get a divorce with Bloom and marry Diaspro then I will disown you and you will not be the next ruler of Eraklyon."

My mother gasped and said,

"Erendor, what are you saying? Surely you do not mean that?"

"I do and he had to decide now!" Erendor said sternly.

No one said a word. I could not believe my father. But I know the right thing to do.

"Alright father, I know my decision. I am….


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright father, I know my decision. I am choosing Bloom. I will always choose Bloom. I am sorry father." I said to him and walked away.

I bumped into Bloom when I came out of the room. I was face to face with her. She did not even look at me. She had nothing to say. She walked away from me. I ran after her and she headed back to the elevator. I caught the door and said,

"Bloom!"

She looked up and she had tears in her eyes. I grabbed her and held her into my arms. She did not say anything to me. We stood there in silence. Bloom looked up at me and said,

"Why?"

"Why what Bloom?" I asked confused.

"Why did you pick me over your kingdom?" She asked.

"Because Bloom I feel something with you. I think I am in love with you Bloom. I would choose my wife over my father any day. Don't worry, he will come around sooner or later. He always does." I told her.

Bloom looked up at me and gave me a kiss. She smiled at me when the elevator door opened. We walked out of the elevator hand in hand. He picked me up bridal style and walked me into the room. It was a nice and peaceful night.

*Bloom's POV*

I woke up early that next morning. I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked over to see Sky holding me. I smiled and got up. I went outside and called room serves to surprise Sky. I set up balcony table with the breakfast that I ordered. I really hope that he likes this breakfast. I walked back into the room and sat at the end of the bed.

Sky started to move and he looked around to see me smiling at him. He reached out and grabbed me. I smiled and giggled as he kissed my neck. I got up and headed to the balcony. Sky followed me and was surprised at the sight. I smiled at him and said,

"Surprise! Hope you like it."

Sky smiled and said,

"I love it."

We sat down enjoying our breakfast. I handed him an envelope and said,

"The experts gave me this. I think this is about our honeymoon." I said.

"Why don't you open it?" Sky said handing it back to me.

I smiled and read it out loud,

_Dear Bloom and Sky,_

_ Congracts on the marriage and hope you two will have a great time on __Earth in Anacapri, Italy._

I looked over to Sky excited. Sky looked at me smiling. I handed the note to him and said,

"I always wanted to go to Italy. I am so excited. I can't wait to go."

"Then let's get packing and go then." Sky said excited.

*Time jump*

We walked into the beautiful hotel in Italy. The hotel was called Capri Palace Hotel. I looked around and saw that we were right next to the beach. I could not wait to take a walk with Sky on that beach. We went to the honeymoon suit.

I looked over to Sky and said,

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well, I saw how excited when you saw the beach over there. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Sky asked with a bow and his hand stretched out.

I smiled and said,

"I would love to take a walk with you."

We headed to the beach. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. Sky took my hand and we walked hand and hand down the beach. I took out a camera and started to take pictures of us. Sky smiled when I jumped onto Sky back and took a picture it was so much fun. I could not ask for a better day then this.

We went back to the hotel and got ready for dinner. Sky would not tell me where we were going but he said that it was worth the surprise. I smiled as I changed into my sun dress that I packed. He blind folded me and took me down a road. I heard music playing, I looked around to hear more noises and said,

"Are we almost there?"

"We are here." Sky said.

He took off the blind fold and we were face to face with a boat. I turned to Sky and smiled. He was being so romantic. We walked onto the boat and it started. I looked at him surprised.

"Are we going on a boat ride?" I asked.

"Yes we are. Now if you could follow me I think our dinner is waiting." Sky said smiling.

He led me to the deck and there was a table for two by the candle light. Sky pulled out my seat and we enjoyed dinner by the moon and candle light. It was so romantic. Sky got up and stretched his hand out and asked,

"Can I have this dance?"

I looked around and could not hear any music. Sky snapped and then music started to play. I smiled at him and accepted his hand. We started to dance and I smiled at Sky. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I stayed in his embrace and I did not let go.

"Please don't let me go ever." I said.

"I would never let you go Bloom. Never." Sky said.


	9. Chapter 9

Our honeymoon was going great. I waited for Sky to get done with his shower. We were going to explore Italy today. I was on the bed with different brochures all spread out in front of me.

"So what do you want to do today?" I screamed to him while he was getting out of the shower.

"I don't know. What are some options?" Sky asked coming out with just a towel on.

I looked up and gasped. He was toned in his stomach with a six pack. He was very sexy that way. I lost my train of thought when I looked at him. I looked up at his face and he was smiling at me with and snickered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Do like what you see?" He asked flirty.

I grinned at him and said,

"Maybe."

Sky smirked and started to get dressed. He sat down next to me on the bed and looked at the broachers in front of us. There was a lot of different options.

"Well how about we take a walk down in town and then take that take that deep sea diving lessons that the experts sighed up for us. After dinner we can take a sun set walk on the beach. What do you think?" Sky asked.

"I think that you are the most romantic guy I ever meet." Bloom said smiling.

She thought she was a lucky to have Sky as her match. He was sweet and caring. She also knew that he was handsome and a good kisser. She smiled at Sky and he looked at me confused.

"What are you thinking?" Sky asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking how lucky I am to have husband like you." I admitted with a blush.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head and said,

"No I am the lucky one."

We started to walk around the town. It was a beautiful old town. You see generations of family history living there. Sky took my hand and we walked hand in hand down the street. There was so much to do, all of the shops and restaurants were open. The street was crowded. I stayed close to Sky. It felt nice to be this close to him. He placed an arm around my shoulder and we went into a small shop. It had different items on shelves. There was handmade dream catchers and other stuff. I wandered over to the dream catchers and picked one up. I turned to show Sky and then I saw right behind him was Diaspro. Sky turned to see who I was looking at. He saw Diaspro coming our way. She came up to Sky and gave him a hug. I quickly put the dream catcher down and went right to Sky's side.

"Sky!" Diaspro said in a high pitch voice.

"Diaspro? What are you doing here?" He asked looking surprised.

"I'm here to explore Earth. I did not know you were going to be here." Diaspro admitted.

I looked at Sky and I knew that he did not believe her bullshit. She was here for Sky. I could not keep my quiet. I snickered and said,

"That is a lie. Almost everyone from Domino and Eraklyon knows that we are on our honeymoon in Italy on Earth."

"What are you talking about? I had no clue that you two were here to have your honeymoon." Diaspro spatted me.

Sky stepped in front of me to protect me. I could tell that he was afraid that Diaspro was going to do something to me. He faced her angrily and said,

"I know my father told you and suggested to you that you should come here. You are just trying to ruin our honeymoon. But I am not going to let that happen. Come on Bloom. You wanted to show me something?"

He turned to me with a sweet smile. You could not tell that he was just angry or frustrated. I walked over to the dream catchers again and showed him it. He smiled and said,

"We should get it. We can hang it up in our room of your palace in Domino."

He said it out enough for Diaspro to hear. We bought the dream catcher and headed out to go back to our hotel room to get ready for our deep sea diving lesson.

"I am so excited about the lesson. How about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it will be an experience of the life time. You okay?" He asked.

I swear that Sky knew me better then I know myself. He could tell when I was distracted and I when I couldn't get something out of my mind. I looked up at him and said,

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sky rose his eyebrow and had a concern look on his face.

"Is it about Diaspro?" He asked.

I sighed and said,

"I just can't get it out of mind of how she would come here to Earth and try to ruin our honeymoon! Who does that kind of shit?"

Sky tried to hide his smile and snicker. He turned to me and said,

"Don't worry about it. I don't know where in her and my father's right mind did she think this but I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that this honeymoon will be perfect."

I smiled to him and got up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sky started to deepen it and then before I knew it we were passionately kissing. The phone started to ring and I pulled away. I answered the phone and heard,

"Your deep sea diving lesson is ready."

"Thank you. We will be right down." I said.

I turned to Sky and said,

"We have to go. Are you coming?"

He took my hand and we headed down the beach to meet our instructor. He was a skinny tall man. He introduced himself as Jackson.

"Alright so have you two done anything like this before? "He asked.

"No, this will be the first time." Sky answered.

"Well, then this will be a fun experience. You two are going to enjoy it." Jackson stated.

We started to go into the water. It was beautiful under the water. It was a while since I have been under the water. The last time I was under the water it was I got Sirenix. It has been a while. When we got up from hours of undersea. Sky and I went to the juice bar to get a drink.

"Did you have fun?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I forgot how beautiful it is underneath the water." I told him.

*Sky's POV*

I loved seeing Bloom smile. She was so beautiful. There is not a moment where she makes me lose my words on how beautiful she is. I brought her a drink and we sat down at one of the tables.

We enjoyed the live music that was playing. Bloom looked at me and said,

"This reminds me of somewhere."

"Where's that?" I asked intrigued.

"There is this fruit juice bar in Gardenia that my friends Roxy's dad own. It's right next to the beach and they play live music always." Bloom explained to me.

"Really, that sounds cool. I think you are going to have to take me to Gardenia and show me all your memories there." I said.

Bloom smiled at me and said,

"I would love to how you Gardenia one day. Maybe after the honeymoon we can stop there for a few days before heading back home to," She paused to get my option.

"Domino. I don't think it's a good idea to go back to Eraklyon right now with what's going on between my father and I." I explained to her.

She looked at me with a little bit of sorrow in her eyes. I smiled at her and said,

"No matter what, I would choose you over everything. There is nothing in the world that would keep me from you."

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the check. We noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. I looked at her and said,

"Would you like to take a walk my dear?"

I extended my hand with a bow. Bloom giggled and got up and said,

"I would love to my kind sir."

She took my hand and we left the juice bar. I loved being with her. She made me much happier. I don't care if we just got married but I knew that she is my soul mate. As we waked down the beach there I saw Diaspro. I looked to Bloom, she was looking out to the water. She did not notice Diaspro there. I stopped and turned to Bloom and said,

"Don't look now but we have to go back to the hotel?"

"Why?" She looked at me confused.

"Come on. Just trust," Before I could finish my sentence you heard.

"SKY!" Diaspro scream in her high pitch voice.

Bloom looked at me with sadness in her face. She was not happy that Diaspro ruined another romantic and private moment between us. I turned to Diaspro and said,

"What do you want?"

"Sky, is there something wrong? I thought we could spend some time together. You know to get to know each other." Diaspro said putting her hand on my arm.

I moved my arm away from her and said,

"We are not going to hang out and you are going to leave me and my wife alone. You are ruining our honeymoon."

Diaspro did not say anything. She looked at me shocked like she does not know what I am talking about. I turned to Bloom and said sincerely,

"I am so sorry Bloom. I did not know how cruel my father and this bitch could be. I will make this up to you. I promise. Let's get back to the hotel."

I took her hand and walked back to our hotel together. When we get back I see that she was upset and did not want to talk about it. I watched as she took some of her supplies into the bathroom to take a shower.

I walk over to the door to hear her crying.

I opened the door slowly and saw her sitting on the toilet with her face in her hands.

"I love him and I will pull through with him. I know he loves me. You can't help what happens with his life. We can get through this together." Bloom said to herself.

She did not know I was standing there listening her. It killed me seeing her like this. I wanted to fix it. It is not her fault that my family was this way and she has just been there for me about it. Bloom let me deicide to leave my father and let him disown me as the next ruler of Eraklyon.

I turned from the bathroom and whispered,

"I will fix this! I promise."

I got up and headed out to the balcony and started to dial a number.

"Hello this is,


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello this is Dr. Pepper. How can I help you?" Dr. Pepper asked.

"Dr. Pepper, its Sky and we have a problem." I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Sky? Is there a problem between Bloom and yourself?" She asked worried.

"It's not us. But my family." I paused to try and figure what to say.

"What is it? Explain." She said.

"Alright. So today Bloom and I went into town and there we see Diaspro. She interrupts our day. Then we put that behind us and then after our undersea scuba lesson I took Bloom on a walk in the sun set for a romantic moment. But then Diaspro ruined it again. I hate that my father sent her to try to ruin our honeymoon and give up problems and something to argue about. I hate seeing Bloom upset about it." I explained to Dr. Pepper.

She listened to me and did not interrupt once. She wanted to know everything and had a great idea for us. Dr. Pepper spoke up and said,

"I see where you are coming from. Since you are both royal and that your kingdoms know where you are at I think it is time to change it up. I will cancel everything that is planned for you at Italy and send you the money. You take Bloom somewhere that neither of your kingdoms will know. Call me and tell me how it goes Sky alright."

I smiled at her suggestion and I know where exactly to take her. Bloom would love it and we will have some time together without Diaspro there. I told Dr. Pepper thank you for the idea and allowing us to do it. I was ready to make Bloom's day and this was definitely going to make her happy.

That night we just went to bed and I stayed up to get all the reservations and planning done. I looked over to the clock and saw it said two in the morning.

*Bloom's POV*

I rolled over to cuddle with Sky but he was not there. I woke up and looked around. I saw Sky on the balcony and I got up and walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and said,

"It's two in the morning. What are you doing out here?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry." Sky told me.

"It's alright but I am missing my cuddle buddy." I told him with a smile.

Sky lead me into the room and we cuddled into the bed and he just stroked my hair. We did not say a word. But it was alright because I felt comfortable with him in the silence. Finally I fell asleep. The next morning I saw Sly talking on the phone again. I was worried and concerned.

Sky turned to look at me with a smile. He walked up to me and said,

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Morning handsome. I slept well. How about you? You were up late last night." I asked concerned.

"I know but I some planning to do. Come on and help me pack." Sky said grabbing our suitcases.

I looked at him confused and asked,

"What do you mean we need to pack? What is going on Sky?"

I was beginning to worry. I did not know what was going on. I had all these ideas going through my head. I was beginning to worry about my family and maybe someone was hurt or something worse. I think Sky could tell that I was thinking about it and was worried. He ran over to me and pulled me into a hug and said,

"Don't worry Bloom. No one is hurt or anything like that. It's just I am taking you somewhere that will make up for this horrible honeymoon."

I looked up to Sky curious and said,

"This whole honeymoon has not been horrible. Our first day here was amazing."

Sky smiled and said,

"I am glad that you liked some moments of it but now I am going to make these moments even better. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do trust you." I told him smiling.

I trusted him with my life. I know that he would do everything to protect me and make me happy. We walked out of the hotel hand in hand. Diaspro was in the lobby waiting for us. But sky totally ignored her and walked passed her with me beside him. I smiled up to him and could not believe it.

*Sky's POV*

I saw Diaspro there in the lobby and I told myself that I was not going to talk to her or say anything to her. I was not going to think of her as if she was invisible. I took Blooms hand and walked out of the lobby and passed Diaspro. I looked down at Bloom and saw how happy and surprised she was. I grinned at her and gave her a kiss on the head. I took Bloom to the airport and she looked at me confused and asked,

"Why are we here? I can transport us there in a minute."

"Now that will ruin the surprise. You trust me right?" I asked her with an eye brow raised.

She nodded and we got onto the plane. The plane ride was interesting. It reminded me of the ships at Red Fountain but with lots more people. I kept glancing at her. She fell asleep one me and I thought she was so beautiful.

"Bloom wake up. We will be landing." I whispered to her while lightly shaking her.

Bloom lifted her head up and looked around. You could tell that she was a little bit groggy. I smirked at her and she asked sleepily,

"Where are we at?"

"You will have to wait and see." I said with a grin.

We got off of the plane and Bloom looked around. I took her through the airport to get our things and then it hit her when she was,


	11. Chapter 11

We got off of the plane and Bloom looked around. I took her through the airport to get our things and then it hit her when she was at.

*Bloom's POV*

We got off the plane and I looked around to see that we are in Gardenia. I could not believe that I was in my home town. I looked at Sky with a twinkle in my eye. He leaned done to me and whispered,

"Now no one will disturb us but you're loving parents."

I looked to where he was looking at and saw Mike and Vanessa. I ran up to them and gave them a hug. I totally left Sky behind with our things. You could hear him snickering at me. He gave Vanessa a hug and Mike a firm handshake. We walked out of the airport and headed to the car. They dropped up off to the hotel.

"Are you sure you want to stay at the hotel dears?" Vanessa asked.

"We are sure mom. But we will come and visit. Don't worry." I reassured them.

We walked into the hotel and got to our room. The first thing that I went to check out was the view. It was amazing. We were right next to the beach and not far from Roxy's dad's juice bar. I could not wait to take Sky there. He was going to love it.

We went for a walk on the beach and then got ready to have dinner at my parents' house. We walked into the house and I screamed,

"We're here!"

"In the kitchen sweetie." Vanessa screamed.

We walked into the kitchen to her cooking. I looked around and asked,

"Where's dad?"

"He had to go to the fire station for a minute. But he will be back for dinner don't worry." She reassured us.

We started to talk about Italy and what it was like. We showed her some picture of it. Mike walked into the dining room as we placed the food on the table. He joined our conversation and asked,

"I was just wandering why did you leave your honeymoon in Italy?"

I looked over to Sky and he spoke up and said,

"It's because, well, do you remember the argument at our wedding?" They nodded and he continued, "That argument was about me having an arranged marriage that I did not want to do because of two reasons. First reason was I was going to be marrying your daughter and the second reason was that I did not want to marry the girl that they picked for me. She then showed up to our honeymoon. I saw that Bloom was not pleased with it but was putting a strong face for me. I then surprised her by talking to the experts to have it all changed here. I wanted to make your daughter happy and make her honeymoon special. I hope that makes any sense."

They looked to at us and my father spoke up and asked,

"Why did she follow you to your honeymoon?"

"Because my father is admit on me marrying the girl that they picked for me over Bloom but I refused to." Sky explained to my parents.

The rest of the night went well. We finished dinner and headed back to the hotel. Once we got back in to our room. I plopped onto the bed and faced Sky. He smiled at me and said,

"That went well."

I giggled to him. I was happy that he found it funny. I was pleased that my parents understood about the situation that we were in. The only concern I had now was my other parents Oritel and Marion. My mother would be worried but father might get concerned and worry about me.

We settled down to the night and I could not wait to surprise Sky tomorrow the day I had plan.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I got up early to the birds. I smiled to see where I was at. I turned to see Sky staring at me with a smile. Sky wrapped his arms around me and leaned into give me a kiss on the forehead. I smirked and said,

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake already." Sky said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about surprise me. I am going to take a shower before we start our day." I told Sky.

"Our day? Do you already know what we are planning on doing today?" Sky asked.

I smirked at him evilly walking into the bathroom. I could hear Sky talking to himself.

*Sky's POV*

I watched Bloom walk evilly into the bathroom. I muttered to myself,

"I swear she will be the death of me."

I called to get our breakfast. I waited for our breakfast to come up. I could hear Bloom singing in the shower. She had such a beautiful voice. I heard the knock on the door and went to get it. I thanked the guy and got breakfast put out and sorted. Bloom came out humming to herself.

"Well, you have such a beautiful voice." I said complementing her.

Bloom blushed and said,

"Thanks. One of my best friends, Musa is from the planet Melody and she showed us all different techniques to control our voice."

"Wow. Was she the one who sang at our wedding for our first dance?" I asked interested.

Bloom nodded. She sat down and started to eat. I joined her and we continued to talk. After we got done eating and got ready for our day. Bloom smirked to me and said,

"I want to show you so many places today. Are you ready?"

I nodded and said,

"Lead the way my dear."

Bloom blushed. We started our day out to a walk in the park. She told me that this was where she found out she was a fair and meet Stella for the first time. The day went by so fast and by the end of the day Bloom dragged me to this juice bar.

"Where are we at Bloom?" I asked looking around.

"Remember in Italy when I told you about the juice bar my friends' Roxy's dad own. Well this is it." Bloom explained.

We took a seat and Bloom went to get us some juices. There was a band playing. They were not that bad. I thought they were really good. Bloom came back to me and said,

"Do you like the band?"

"Yeah, they are really good." I told her.

"Would you like to meet them?" Bloom asked.

I looked at her concerned and asked,

"Sure but how can we do that?"

"Well, I know the band members. Mostly the lead singer/ guitars." Bloom shared.

Bloom walked up to the three boys and gave the tall one a hug. I lingered behind and watched Bloom talk to the men. She turned to look at me and waved her hand to me to come. I walked over to the group and placed my hand around her waist. The tall looked over to me and asked,

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Sky. I'm Bloom's husband." I introduced myself.

The three men looked at Bloom to me. Bloom blushed and said,

"Yeah, Andy this is my husband Sky."

"So Andy how do you know Bloom?" I asked curious.

"Bloom and I used to date." Andy said with a wink to Bloom.

My eyes grew and I could not believe that Bloom would date someone like him. He doesn't even look like her type of guy to date. Bloom talked to Andy for a little longer and then we went back to the hotel. Bloom looked over to me and asked,

"Are you intimidated of Andy?"

"No, it's just I did not picture that kind of guy you would date. Also you did not see that he stills likes you but I guess he lost his chance now." I said with a smirk.

Bloom snickered and wrapped her arms around me and started to kiss me. The kiss became more passionate. Once we separated we were both trying to catch our breath. I smirked to Bloom and said,

"How did I get so lucky to have a wife like you?"

"I don't know but I am also the lucky one." Bloom said smirking at me.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know but I am also the lucky one." Bloom said smirking at me.

Today I was going to surprise Bloom. I wanted to make this special before we have to go back to Domino. I quietly placed breakfast on the bed and sat next to Bloom. She was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful when she's sleeping. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and said,

"Morning beautiful."

Bloom woke up and sat up in bed slowly. She looked in front of her and gasped. Bloom saw that breakfast was ready in bed. She smiled to me and I said,

"Surprise!"

"This is amazing. What do you have planned?" She asked.

"I already have the whole day planned. It's a surprise, alright?" I asked.

Bloom nodded and we started the day with our breakfast. She smiled to me and I could see our future growing into something amazing.

*Bloom's POV*

I followed Sky out of the hotel. I was curious about what he has planned today. Mostly since he barely knows Gardenia. But I have trust in Sky that he knows what he is doing. I looked up to Sky's face and saw him smiling. This just made me smile because I can tell that Sky is excited about this. We walked round town and ended up to the dock. I looked up at him confused and he said,

"Our first thing to do today is a boat ride."

I turned to see a small sail boat waiting for us. Sky helped me down onto it. We started to sail off. I watched Sky do his thing and sailed around. I was impressed that Sky knew how to do this. He was really surprising her today.

"So where did you learn how to sail?" I asked.

"When I was in Red Fountain, the guys and I would go down to the docks and sail these old boats that we fixed up. It was so much fun to work on them and see the turn out come so great." Sky shared with me.

Once we finished with the sailing, Sky took me to the park. Right there was a horse and carriage. I looked at him surprised. I did not know what to say. This was amazing. All day Sky has been surprising me. He helped me into the carriage and we were off. Sky took the reins of the carriage and we went around the park. He stopped in an opening of the park. Sky helped me down and I gasped. Right there was where I found out about my life. We were in the clearing where I met Stella for the first time. Right in the corner of it was a picnic set out. I gasped and turned to Sky.

"I know how important this spot is to you." He told me.

"This day has been amazing. You have been surprising me all day. I just don't know what to say anymore." I told him.

Sky smiled and said,

"How about are you hungry?"

We walked over to the picnic laughing. I sat down enjoying the rest of our day. Sky and I walked down the street to my parent's house. We were enjoying the peace and talking about today.

"Bloom is that you?" A high pitch voice said.

I turned around to be faced with,


	14. Chapter 14

"Bloom is that you?" A high pitch voice said.

I turned around to be faced with Mitzi. She did not change at all. Sky eyed her and then looked at me. I tightened the grip on him hand and he could tell that something was not right.

"Hi, I'm Sky." Sky introduced himself.

"I'm Mitzi. How do you know Bloom?" She asked curious.

"Well," He started and then looked at me.

"Sky is my husband." I stated.

"Really? You got married? Who would want to marry you?" She asked shocked.

I did not know what to say. She was just standing there with that same smudge look like she always has went she tries to bring people down. Sky stepped forward and said,

"I would marry her! Bloom is amazing and beautiful. She has so much potential that you don't even understand. You are just jealous that Bloom has this life that you can't have or even understand. You are jealous that Bloom has a life where you can't try to destroy because she is surrounded by people who cares and loves her. Now if you will excuse us. We have to go meet up with Bloom's parents to have dinner before we go back home."

Sky took my hand and we walked pasted a stunned Mitzi. I was trying not to laugh at her facial expression. Sky spun me around and I started to laugh.

"I couldn't believe that you said that to Mitzi." I stated.

"Who was she? It seems like you don't like her." Sky asked.

"Mitzi is the bully of my life. We went to school together before my life changed for the good." I explained. "To her I am a freak and she does not understand all about the magic. At least that is what I think it is." I explained.

We got to my parent's house and they had dinner ready when we got there. I went up to give my mother and father a hug and we sat down to enjoy our meal.

"So how what your day?" My mother asked.

"It was amazing. Sky had the whole day planned since we got up. It was magical. He took me to all my favorite places in Gardenia." I explained happily.

"Well that is sweet. How thoughtful Sky." My mother said smiling.

"When do you two have to get back to Domino our wherever you two are staying?" My father asked.

"We are going back to Domino tomorrow morning. Probably after breakfast. We will stop over to say our goodbye before we go dad." I reassured him.

Both of my parents nodded and then my father spoke up and asked,

"Are you two ready for the honeymoon stage to be over?"

"Well, I think we will be alright. We both have some great support to help us through the hard time of life if anything goes bump in the road. I think we are ready." I stated.

Sky nodded and responded,

"Bloom and I know that we are going to have a lot of responsibilities and duties to figure out since we are both royalty in Magix and we have already discussed about that a little bit. We have a plan set out and hopefully we can go with the plan without a lot of bumps."

"I think you two have already got it all planned out. So let's enjoy the last night we get you two here on earth." My mother said with a smile.

The rest of the night was enjoyable. We shared stories and just sat down as a family and enjoy each other's company. Sky and I walked back to the hotel in peaceful silence. That night we feel asleep and I could say that I was actually really happy to go back to Domino to see my other parents and start the real world with Sky.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the night was enjoyable. We shared stories and just sat down as a family and enjoy each other's company. Sky and I walked back to the hotel in peaceful silence. That night we feel asleep and I could say that I was actually really happy to go back to Domino to see my other parents and start the real world with Sky.

The next morning Sky woke me up with breakfast in bed already. I smiled over to him and said,

"Are you ready for a new beginning?"

"I am ready for our start. Let's head to Domino and start something new. I am ready for the challenges that we may face." Sky explained.

We went to see my parents after checking out of the hotel. My mother gave us both a hug and said,

"You contact me when you get back to Domino safe."

"Don't worry mum. Right when we land I will text you and then I will call you that night like always." I reassured her.

We then saw the ship landed in front of my parent's place. You saw someone coming out. There stood Daphne. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and said,

"Hey little sis. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was interesting but I will tell you all about it on our way back to Domino." I reassured her.

Daphne nodded and smiled over to Sky. We said our goodbyes to Vanessa and Mike and got onto the ship to go back home. Daphne turned to both of us and asked,

"So how was the honeymoon? Did not expect you here? Thought you said you were going to Italy."

"Yeah, we were at Italy. But things changed but Sky made the rest of the honeymoon memorable. We got to spend it at my second home. Now how are things on Domino?" I asked.

Daphne sighed and then said,

"Not much except I should warn you about father right now."

"What about father?" I asked worried.

"Well, since the wedding and the scene at the wedding with your father Sky. Father has been trying to contact Erendor to try and resolve this problem." Daphne started to explain.

"And let me guess, my father is not even returning any of Oritel messages or meetings. This is typical of him. I will talk to Oritel and we can figure something out." Sky said.

I did not know what to say. I was worried about that situation but Sky always reassured me that everything was going to be alright. But I was not sure if things were or not. The last thing Sky ever said to his father was that he was going to marry me and give up his crown for it. I knew my father would take it in his own hands to try to fix everything but I guess he can't fix everything.

Sky sat by me and said,

"Don't worry about it Bloom. I will talk my father and we will get everything sorted out. I am still glad that I choose my decision and there will be nothing standing in my way to choose otherwise."

Right then we landed on Domino and my parents were waiting for me. The thing is I have two sets of parents. My adopted parents from Earth and then my biological parents from Domino that I found when I was in school at Alfea. I am also princess of Domino. So it is my duty to be there to protect Domino.

I ran off the ship and hugged Oritel and Marion. They hugged me back and my mother gave Sky a hug and my father shook his hand. We walked back into the castle and sat down for lunch. My mother smiled to me and asked,

"So what changed for you two end up in Gardenia?"

"Well, we were in Italy for a while but ummmm…." I started to explain. I did not know what to explain it to my parents. I looked over to Sky and he said,

"My father sent the girl I was supposed to be betrothed with to Italy to talk me out of Bloom's and mine marriage. She tried to ruin our moments by interrupting them but that was when I call the specialist and asked them if I could change the honeymoon plans to savage up the rest of our honeymoon. So I thought we could spend it in Gardenia and I could get to know Blooms other parents."

"Well that was sweet of you Sky. I am so sorry that you father is seeing a different view of this. But I hope now that you are home you two can figure things out." My mother spoke up.

"I was hoping that Erendor, you and myself could sit down and have a chat about this situation." My father suggested.

"I would agree with you Sir. But I don't know if my father will be up to it. He is stubborn at times." Sky said.

"Sky, call me Oritel. You are family now. You don't have to be so formal. I think if we both just go over and demand to see him he has no other choose." My father suggested.

Sky nodded and then my mother changed the subject to how our honeymoon was. I showed her pictures and told her stories about the adventures we went on. That night we went up to my room and I just sat on my bed looking toward the window. Sky sat right next to me and asked,

"What's wrong Bloom?"

"I am worried about what is going to happen with your father and everything." I confessed.

Sky wrapped his arms around me and whispered,

"Everything will turn out alright. I promise you that."

That night I fell asleep in Sky's arms. I felt at peace there. The next morning was going to eventful. The sun shined in my eyes. I rolled over and heard someone chuckling next to me. I smiled up to Sky. He smiled back and said,

"What don't morning my dear?"

*Sky's POV*

I gave Bloom a kiss on the forehead and got up to get ready for the day. Bloom sighed and said,

"Can't we stay in bed all day?"

"I wish we could but we are back in the real world. Which means that we have to go back to our daily life." Sky said with a sigh.

Bloom pouted and got out of bed. She went to get changed and came out in a beautiful long dress that showed off her curves. She walked past me and bumped into me. She then smiled with a wink. We headed down to have breakfast with the rest of the family. Oritel and Marion was waiting for us patiently. Daphne was just coming down at the same time. She smiled to us and said,

"Morning love birds."

"Morning Daphne." I greeted.

"So what are all your plans today?" My mother asked.

"I was thinking of contacting Stella and see how she is." Bloom suggested.

"Sky and I are going over to Eraklyon to confront Erendor personally." My father stated.

Sky nodded and Daphne spoke up and said,

"I was going to contact Miss Faragonda to see if I was about to come back to work early from my vacation."

"Actually we need to talk about something before you leave to go back to Alfea." My father stated.

"What's that father?" Bloom asked worried.

"Well, since Bloom you are the first to be married, we have to figure out who is going to rule Domino when your mother and I retire." Oritel explained.

"Yes, Daphne is crowned Princess but you are the first to be married. And we all know how you love your job at Alfea Daphne." Marion stated.

Bloom looked over to Daphne and then to me. I could tell the Bloom wanted to the right thing for her parents, sister, and kingdom. I did not feel like it was up to me who was to rule. I was just here for support. Bloom spoke up and said,

"Daphne I don't want you to give up on your career as a teacher at Alfea. You love it too much. I would be honored to rule Domino when it is time for me to. If that is alright with all of you?"

"Bloom I will stand by your side no matter what you decide. I am here with you one hundred percent." I told her.

"Bloom that is so sweet of you. I think we both need time to think about it and when the time comes for one of us to rule the kingdom then we will decide. If that is alright with you father and mother?" Daphne suggested.

"It is alright with us. We just want you to have a heads up and knowledge of it. So when the time comes we all are prepared. Because then the one daughter will have to go through training to become queen. But your mother and I can have it under control for a little while longer." Oritel stated.

After breakfast Oritel and I headed over to Eraklyon. I gave Bloom a kiss on the forehead and followed Oritel out. We landed our ship onto Eraklyon and walked up to the front of the palace. There were two guards at the front of the gate. They looked at me confused and I spoke up and said,

"We wish to see my father!"

The guards let us through and I took Oritel to the throne room. I knew my father would be there. We pasted services and guess. Everyone looked at us shocked and I walked right into the throne room and there stood….


	16. Chapter 16

The guards let us through and I took Oritel to the throne room. I knew my father would be there. We pasted services and guess. Everyone looked at us shocked and I walked right into the throne room and there stood in front of my father and mother. My mother came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Sky what brings you home?" My mother asked.

"We came to talk to father." I said and stepped aside so my mother and father could see Oritel standing there with me.

"Oritel what brings you here with my son?" Erendor asked.

"You have been ignoring my messages Erendor. Why would you do that?" Oritel asked.

"Oh I am so sorry Oritel. I thought I wrote back saying that I have really busy. I had a lot of things to take care of since my son broke the arranged marriage with Diaspro." My father said glaring at me.

I sighed and said,

"Father you knew my decision before deciding to make Diaspro a betroth for me."

My father did not say anything. Oritel took this moment to speak his mind.

"Erendor, you have been a great friend to me in the past. What happened to that? Isn't my daughter Bloom good enough for your son Sky? If my memory is correct we once discussed about making Sky and Bloom betrothed when we found out that my wife was having Bloom before everything happened." Oritel spoke up.

"Well, Oritel, things change. It had been years and everyone thought that you were dead and your daughters too. I had to have a backup plan for my son and kingdom. I am sure your daughter is a lovely girl but my son needs to make connections to strengthen the kingdom. You understand." Erendor said trying to explain himself.

But you could tell just by what he says that he was not speaking fully of the truth. There was more to the story but he was not going to say. My mother just stood there silent. She did not want to get involved but you could tell she missed me. I missed my mother as well.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! MY DAUGHTER IS A PERFECT PERSON FOR YOU TO HAVE AS A BEROTH! WE COULD BE ALLIES BUT NOW I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT IT, EVEN THOUGH WE ARE MORE THAN ALLIES NOW WE ARE FAMILY. I DO NOT THINK OF ERAKLYON AS FAMILY. Only Sky is part of our family. You have insulted not just my family but my kingdom." Oritel screamed.

I knew my father had token it too far. You do not yell at my new family like that. I loved Bloom and fate just made it possible for her to be my wife. I stepped forward between Oritel and my father and said as calmly as possible,

"Father you do not speak to Oritel like that. He had done nothing but helped out every way possible. You have dishonored the title of king of Eraklyon. I think you need to rethink about your priorities. I have married Bloom and I will be with Bloom. Even when the specialist asks us at the end of the year if we want to stay together or not. I already know that I will say that I want to stay with her. I love you father but this is my decision and if you can't except that and want to disown me from the family throne then be it. But I will never change my mind on Bloom and our future."

No one said anything. It was a shocker to my father and mother. They could finally see that I was truly in love with Bloom. Oritel smiled to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He then stepped beside me and said,

"Well, Domino would love to have you rule it with my daughter someday. I know that."

"Thank you Oritel. That means a lot." I said smiling. I turned to my father and said,

"Father?"

He did not say anything. But then there was a knock on the door and one of the guard came in and said,

"There is a visitor for the king and queen."

Everyone turned to see…


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone turned to see Bloom standing there. Everyone did not know what to say. Bloom walked up to us and said,

"Your Majesties," She bowed.

They did not say anything. My mother was surprised and you could see in my father's eyes that he was shocked to see her as well. Bloom continued to talk,

"I am here to stand up for myself. I love that my father and husband want to help but this is between you and me. I want your son to have his throne in Eraklyon but I am not going to force him to give up on our marriage. I feel like I should apologize but then I think to myself that I did nothing wrong to make you be dishonorable to Domino. I know that we may never see eye to eye but look at your wife and then your kingdom. Do you want them to lose your son and only one next in line for the throne? You should think what's best for your kingdom. I know I am."

I smiled over to Bloom and took her hand. She was so strong and brave to confront my father. She waited to see if he would say anything but he didn't. He just stood there shocked and you could see there was this look in his eye that you couldn't explain. I knew that it wasn't good.

*Third Person*

Bloom looked from Sky to his father and then said,

"Well, then we know your answer. Come on father, Sky. We are not needed here. Let's go home!"

Bloom took Sky's hand and lead him and her father back to Domino. As they landed Sky took her in his embrace and whispered,

"That was so brave of you Bloom."

She smiled and everyone walked to the dining hall. There was Marian and Daphne waiting. They sat there in silence waiting. They looked up and you could see Oritel shook his head. Marian frowned and sighed.

It has been a few weeks since they came back from Eraklyon. Bloom and Sky started slowly with their relationship since their honeymoon.

*Bloom's POV*

I was meeting up with the girls. I was going to meet Sky's girl best friends. She was nervous because she hasn't seen her friends or talked to Sky's friends since the wedding. This was a big step for her to meet new people.

Sky walked in and asked,

"So what are your plans today?"

"Well, actually I will be hanging out with the girls." I explained.

He smiled and told me to have fun. I waited out in the back for them. I heard footsteps and turned to see Sky's mother. She looked at me nervous. I did not know what she was doing here. When I see her all I could think about was her being silent when Sky and I was at Eraklyon with my father.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"I want…. I don't know what I am doing here." She said as she turned to leave.

I stopped her and said,

"No wait, you came for a reason. Please stay."

She smiled to me and said,

"I think I came here to talk to you. If that is alright?"

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" I asked concerned.

"I want to apologize for how my husband is acting. I do miss my son and if you make him happy then there should be no reason for us not to be allies with our kingdoms. You will be queen someday if I have a say in this." She confects.

"That is the thing. You do have a say. If I may be honest?" I asked.

She nodded and I continued,

"You are the queen of Eraklyon, you have a voice to use. Show your kingdom that you care by standing up to Erendor for not just your son but for me too. I do love your son and I would do anything for him. But he already told me that he would never give up on us. He rather loses his kingdom over love."

I really didn't want to tell her that but she needed to hear the truth. You could see that she wanted to make things right. Right then you heard a coughing noise. We both turned to see the girls standing there. I smiled to Sky's mother and said my goodbyes to her. She gave me a hug before leaving.

"So what was that all about?" Stella asked.

"It's a long story." I stated.

"We have time. Start from the beginning." Musa said.

I smiled and started to tell them everything. It was a start of something new. I could not wait to tell Sky about what happened. He will be so excited and happy about it.


	18. Chapter 18

I turned to the girls and smiled to them. We hanged out for a while and got to know each other better. I looked at my watch and could not believe the time.

"Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

They all nodded. We walked in and headed to find Sky. I kind of knew where he would be. My father set up an area for the guards to train and work on some new moves. I have found Sky in there a few times teaching the guards a few things here and there.

"So Bloom how was your honeymoon?" Flora asked.

"Well, it did not turn out the way I would have liked it." I admitted.

"Why's that girl?" Stella asked concerned.

"Yeah, was did the specialist send you to the wrong place or was it Sky? Because I can tell you Sky is a great guy and he would do nothing like that. Trust me he has had a crush on you for a long time. I want to say ever since you went to school at Alfea." Krystal stated.

I smiled at that. I knew I could trust and get along with Sky's friends. I could not believe that Sky had like me for that long. I just wondered why he never tried to ask me out or any things. I will not let him down for that now.

"Well, the thing is Diaspro came to where we were honeymooned and would not leave us alone. Finding out it was Sky's father that sent her. But Sky fixed it by cutting the honeymoon short and us spending some family time with my other parents in Gardenia. It was a wonderful surprise he did." I told them.

"Wow, that is so sweet of Sky. I can't believe Sky's father would do something like that. Has he talked to his father about it?" Flora asked.

"Kind of. But it did not go well. That is why his mother came to talk to me. I confronted Sky's father and told him the truth. I was not going to let him get in the way of Sky's and mine marriage and that he cannot hold the threat of dethroning his son from his home." I shared.

"Well, good for you. It is about time someone stand up to the idiot. I never liked Sky's father." Layla said patting me on the back.

We finally got to where the Sky was but he was not alone. We found him with the guys. They were fighting my guards. I could not help but laugh at them. Everyone turned around and smiled. The guards looked scared but I said,

"Don't worry. I think it is alright to have some fun once and a while. You gentlemen are not in trouble."

They all thanked me and left. I walked over to Sky and asked,

"Are we having fun?"

"I just wanted to show some of your guards a few moves that I learned for Red Fountain. I asked the guys to help me." Sky admitted.

"Well, I hope you guys are hungry because dinner is ready. Don't worry I already told my parents we were having few extra coming." I told him.

"Now you boys go and get changed. We don't want to have smelly boys at dinner." Stella said shooing the guys away.

"Where was she when we need to get those guys ready for balls?" Layla asked Krystal.

Everyone started to laugh at that. I knew that we would get along well. We walked back to the dining room where my parents were waiting for us. I smiled to them and said,

"The boys will be down shortly. Found them practicing with the guards. They all were having a good old time."

"Well, I am glad that my guards are getting more learning." My father admitted.

"They are very willingly to learn new ways to protect this kingdom." I heard my husband say as he walked in with the guys.

"Well, it took you all long enough." Musa teased.

"Let's go outside to eat. It is such a lovely afternoon." My mother said.

We all walked out and I pulled Sky aside. I could not wait to tell him about the encounter with his mother. Sky looked at me confused and asked,

"What is it Bloom?"

"I saw your mother today. She came to talk to me." I told him.

Sky did not know what to say. I waited quietly. I knew that he had a lot to go through. I sighed and said,

"How about we go enjoy dinner and talk more about this later. I just thought you would like to know."

Sky nodded and we joined the others. As we got to the table you could hear Stella scream at us and said,

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS! WE CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY!"

I looked over to Sky and laughed we joined our friends and enjoyed a lovely meal together. I knew this is what I wanted in my life. People that I love and care for surrounded around me. I just wish that Sky's family would be here with us. But that situation is for another time to deal with. Right now I did not want to ruin this moment.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a great night and I walked into mine and Sky's room. I got into my favorite pajamas and waited for Sky to come and join me. got a book out of her draw and started to read. I heard the door open and I glanced up from my book. Sky came over and jumped on our bed. I laughed lightly and smiled to him.

"So what has happened with my mother?" Sky asked.

"Well, she wants to start over and she does not like how your father is doing things about this." I explained.

*Eraklyon*

Queen Samara walked back into the palace and went to the library to think. She was proud of herself that she confronted Bloom and tried to make amends with everything. The next step was to talk to her husband.

Right then her husband came in. There stood King Erendor at the entrance of the library. He looked at her and asked,

"Where did you go? The guards said you went on a fly."

"I had to clear my head. I miss our son." She said.

"So did you go see him? Is he back from his honeymoon?" He asked.

"You mean the honeymoon you tried to ruin. I cannot believe that you sent Diaspro there. But our son was too smart for you. He changed it and fixed the honeymoon. Our son is happy right now but his wonderful wife told me the truth that he misses his home and family. That his heart is not completed." She shared.

Erendor looked out the window and did not know what to say. You could see that there was some sort of feelings in his eyes but he did not want to admit it. He sighed and said,

"What do you want me to do about it? Our son betrayed our kingdom and he betrayed us."

"He did not betray us. He followed his heart and did something brave. He started something new with his life that he wanted. We should have not forced him to choose. Actually, you forced him to choose." Samara stated trying to not yell.

She walked right up in front of him and looked at him in the face. She had all her feelings out in the open. Her family was split up and it was all her husband's fault. She wanted her family back together.

"I want you to fix it. I want you to fix our family." She said calmly and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"I want you to fix it. I want you to fix our family." She said calmly and left the room.

*Bloom's POV*

"Yeah, I know. He is the type of man who doesn't get his away. He will try everything in his power to get his away. Even if he loses a few things to do it. Like losing me. But my mother never is like that. That is why she wants to fix things." Sky told me.

"She has by coming to talk." I told him.

It has been a few days since that moment. Everything has been alright. But nothing has changed yet with Sky and his father. But his mother has been coming to visit more to see us and get to know me. It has been nice to at less get to know one of Sky's parents.

Sky and I were called too my father's chambers. He wanted talk to us. I have no idea what this is all about. Sky looked nerves a bit. But I took his hand to comfort him.

We entered to his chambers. My mother and my sister Daphne was there too. I looked over to Sky confused. He looked at me with that same expression on his face. I then asked,

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes. We have something big to discuss with everyone" My father said.

"Okay. That is?" I asked confused.

"Bloom, we know that you are just getting use to all this royal stuff. But we need to discuss something. Usually crown princess gets to take the throne after me and your father. But how everything has become. The rules say that if one of the royal child gets married they have a choose to take over the throne. So, what I am asking is Sky and you are up to taking over the kingdom?" My mother asked.

"Okay. That is something new to me." I asked them.

"We feel that time we talk about it." My father said.

"Bloom this is a lot to take in. But we can talk it." Sky said.

"Yes. Okay." I told.

"If you two want to take some time and talk it over. Go right ahead. Just let us know when you are ready." My mother said.

"Will do." I said.

We then left to go talk. We walked all the way to the garden. We took a seat. I looked over to Sky.

"So, what do you think?" Sky asked.


End file.
